<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random katt nsfw stuff by imayneedhelpsendhelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727721">random katt nsfw stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayneedhelpsendhelp/pseuds/imayneedhelpsendhelp'>imayneedhelpsendhelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayneedhelpsendhelp/pseuds/imayneedhelpsendhelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little one-shots that I write for my friend when I'm horny and bored<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me, Keith... whose kitten are you, mh?"<br/>
Matt's whisper against his ear sent pleased and surprised shivers down the boy's spine.<br/>
It was always so hot, whenever Matt opened his mouth to talk during sex. It just added to all the pleasure bubbling in Keith's stomach, as if the choking wasn't enough.<br/>
He left out a breathless moan, trying to get as much air as possible through Matt's grip on his throat, closing his eyes hearing those words.<br/>
"I'm- anh- daddy's"<br/>
"You're daddy's what, baby?"<br/>
He tried swallowing, only causing other soft moans to escape his mouth, and then catching a breath. You know, he had to say it good.<br/>
"Hm? You have to answer when you get a question, Keith."<br/>
After just a second, Matt's lips were on his neck again, nibbling at the sensitive spot that always had Keith seeing stars.<br/>
A loud moan left his lips, and he tried tugging at the handcuffs that kept his arms tied at the bed.<br/>
"Daddy- nnhh-"<br/>
The littlest chuckle was heard leaving Matt's throat, but was immediately cut off by biting on Keith's neck.<br/>
Another moan. Another wave of pleasure.<br/>
And they weren't even fucking yet.<br/>
"I- I'm daddy's kitten- only daddy's"<br/>
"Good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith interrupts Matt's work call because he is horny. Matt didn't like that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 minutes. <br/>That's all Matt asked his fucking horny bitch of a boyfriend.<br/>Still, here they are, Matt's work call postponed and his boyfriend slammed against their living room wall.<br/>And what's Keith doing? Biting his lip, smiling innocently. His arms up, over his head, kept in place by Matt's hand. And he looks so hot right now. So hot that if Matt wasn't crazy mad he would be already begging to come, untouched, with his legs wrapped around his waist and moaning his name out loud.<br/>But. Matt is mad. And Keith still has that shit-eating grin on his face.<br/>"Ooops... my mouth slipped around it, I swear"<br/>He looks up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.<br/>"Did I interrupt anything? Oooh, that's too bad...<br/>You're not mad, right?"<br/>And there he goes, smiling face with those pretty lips all red.<br/>He's driving Matt crazy.<br/>Not hearing anything from him, Keith pouts a little, making a whiny sound with his throat.<br/>"Have I been a bad kitty, daddy?"<br/>...and really, Matt is furiously trying to concentrate on the fact that that was an important call, and that it was interrupted because Keith wanted to give him a hard time with a surprise blow job, but here he stands, just watching him with a hard look on his face.<br/>"You're not gonna apologize?"<br/>Keith's eyes widen at that, a shocked expression on his face and his mouth forming a little 'o'.<br/>"But why should I? You didn't say I was being bad~"<br/>Here it is. The smirk is back.<br/>He keeps on torturing Matt like that, biting his lip.<br/>"If you still don't say nothing it means I didn't do anything bad, right?"<br/>He tries to slip away at that, only to be kept in place by his boyfriend, pressuring him against the wall even more with his hips.<br/>That victorious look on his face doesn't even fade when Matt grabs his throat, his eyes sparkling at that.<br/>"You ain't going nowhere 'til you apologize, doll."<br/>"But for what, daddy? I didn't do anything"<br/>One could even hear Keith's little innocent smile in his voice, obviously enjoying the situation.<br/>Matt knows how to get that off his face pretty quickly. But he's not let it gonna be quick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>